In order to obtain various sound effects while artists playing music instruments, such as delay, distortion, etc., to satisfy audience's three-dimensional music enjoyment, an effect pedal is invented for adjusting the sound effects of the music instrument.
The effect pedal is usually connected with the musical instrument in series. However, multiple effect pedals also can be connected with each other in parallel. With such configuration, signal is split into different channels, for example, into two channels, one channel is processed, and the other channel is not. The resulting different channels are combined back together to produce the final output signal, which is sent to a speaker to be transformed into an audible sound.
However, the following drawbacks existed in the above-mentioned effect pedals with such construction: an signal input interface of the effect pedal is electrically connected with an signal input interface of the pedal board via cable; an signal output interface of the effect pedal is electrically connected with a signal output interface of the pedal board via cable; thus, the cables would be arranged messy. Furthermore, when users need to reduce or replace one or more effect pedals, they need to remove the effect pedal(s), and/or mounting another effect pedal onto the pedal board, thus, it is cumbersome and time-consuming to change different effect pedals.